The spread of high-function mobile phones (also referred to as smartphones) and tablet type portable terminals (also referred to simply as tablet terminals) equipped with a touch panel on a screen has progressed. Because this device is assumed to allow a user to directly manipulate a screen with a finger, a stylus pen, or the like, it is possible to provide the user with intuitive manipulation (for example, see Patent Literature 1, etc.